Bavaria
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Yaoi. Robert x Johnny. Rated M for lemon. "Don t worry" Robert looked at his eyes and smiled to make him relax "I ll be gentle with you. Always"


_Disclaimer: _Not Beyblade or its characters belong to me

_Warning: _**Yaoi lemon. **So, if boy x boy is not your thing please stop reading. Otherwise, do enjoy!

_Pairing: _Robert x Johnny

**Bavaria**

Johnny threw his head back, unfastened his seatbelt, keeping his eyes opened while looking out of the window, wondering if they would get caught by a passerby. Now that he thought about it, they hadn´t seen any cars or people walking in the highway. They were almost at the field were the Airport was going to be built, so it was pretty much deserted.

He gasped when he felt how Robert pulled down his underwear and had total access to his manhood. He felt himself blush. It had been a while since he last had some action in a car, and this time was very exciting, especially because they would be in a great trouble if they got caught.

-Move the seat back – Robert ordered and he obliged, placing his hand on the leveler and making the seat go back a little, just as the back of the sit, making Johnny lay in a more comfortable position.

-Ahh, Rob… - he moaned as he felt his breath against his intimacy

His eyes were forced to shut out of pleasure when his captain finally took his erection in his mouth. Johnny felt it throb and he gasped again, placing his hand on Robert´s hair as his back arched uncontrollably.

Robert´s tongue traveled down and up his manhood, paying special attention to his tip. Then, he took it all in on one movement, making his throat gag, and Johnny bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth.

The German could feel how Johnny´s temperature was raising, and he felt his own need getting too tight in his pants. But he decided to wait, and pushed Johnny´s hardness once again further into his throat. A pull on his hair let him know how much the redhead was enjoying it.

Johnny opened his eyes and they were lightened by the sun, which was set just above the horizon. How long had they been in the highway? It didn´t matter anymore. It had all started with a kiss, now it was turning out to be something much more exciting.

He felt how Robert took out his erection from his mouth and licked all the way down to his twins, as he handled them with lips and hands. Johnny couldn´t help it anymore, and he let a loud moan, as it was too much pleasure to handle.

-Rob… - he whispered, closing his eyes once again

The German knew he was making his teammate feel amazing, and he felt very hot by knowing this.

He took Johnny´s pride all the way into his mouth with a fast, sexy movement, and the Scottish arched his back and placed a second hand on his head, deepening on his mouth if it was even possible. Robert started to suck and lick on it in a fast fashion, as his hands traveled to Johnny´s shirt and removed it fast.

Robert moved from his co-pilot seat to Johnny´s feet, making sure not to press any buttons or pedals.

He grabbed the redhead´s pants and pulled them all the way to the floor. He released his manhood so he could remove his clothes and shoes.

-You look so good naked – he commented while taking a close look to his teammate´s hot, worked up, pale body

-I know – Johnny answered – come here – he whispered and Robert moved up to his face

Their lips joined almost in desperation, both wanting to dominate the kiss, trying to force their tongues into each other´s mouths. Robert took his hands to Johnny´s nipples, caressing them and pressing softly, making him lose control and he took advantage of this to enter his mouth with his tongue, pressing it against the Scott´s, driving him crazy.

-Stop… stop it with the games… - said Johnny breaking the kiss, too hot to hold it anymore

-Not yet – Robert smirked and kissed him once more before attacking his neck, where he bit softly and licked all over.

He kept going down, making his way to Johnny´s chest, pressing his lips against his pink buttons, as he grabbed his manhood again and started stroking on it.

The redhead took him by the shoulders and forced him to take his erection into his mouth again, moving his head up and down, then pressing it hard and deep inside, moaning and panting as he felt he was coming close.

All of the sudden, Robert released his grip and he faced Johnny, making the Scott gulp at the sudden action. The German smirked and took the seat´s leveler, pulling it to the front again.

-Move to the backseats – he ordered and then opened the door to get out of the car.

Johnny cleaned the small drops of sweat from his forehead and then did what his captain said, changing to the backseats using the space between the front seats.

He watched as Robert opened the door to his right and then entered the car, a black 2013 Mercedes-Benz S-Class. The German removed his best and then his shirt, revealing the strong, muscular torso Johnny had felt just once before.

Robert´s hands were heading to his pants, but Johnny took care of it, pulling them down, along with his boxers, allowing his own growth to be released, and the Scottish was able to see how hard he was already.

He looked up at the German, and placed his hands on Robert´s broad shoulders, pulling himself up and joining his lips in a rhythmical kiss, which sent shivers to both their spines.

Robert placed his hands on Johnny´s waist and made him lay on his back, still kissing him. The redhead could feel something between his fingers and he took it, broke the kiss and observed the object.

-Where did you get this from? – He asked to his captain

-I bought it yesterday before picking you up at Munich´s airport – he answered and smirked – it was just in case, you know? To be prepared for everything – he took the lube again and opened it

-Hmn. It seems you were planning this all along – Johnny looked at Robert

-Don´t misunderstand it – the older answered – as I said, it was _just in case. _But I meant what I said earlier, you look very good naked, and I like you, which you already know, so I don´t see why we should stop now

-I never said that – Johnny blushed at his words – it just surprised me you had lube in your car

-I did it for your own good – Robert leaned over and kissed him, pulling Johnny´s legs around his waist, while taking some of the precious liquid on his fingers and coating his entrance with it. He felt Johnny´s body shake a little – you are not used to this, are you?

-Not at all – he answered, caressing Rob´s hair – my last time was with you, on my birthday

-Don´t worry – Robert looked at his eyes and smiled to make him relax – I´ll be gentle with you. _Always._

-Ha – Johnny giggled at this last affirmation and then closed his eyes, as he felt Robert´s finger enter him slowly

The German pushed a second finger inside, trying to prepare his best friend as best as possible, still looking at his handsome face, trying to remember every reaction Johnny had.

-Do you feel ready? – He asked, as he pulled in and out his fingers, feeling his own member throbbing on expectation of claiming that beautiful body below him

-Yes, Captain – he answered while smirking – just go for it

Robert nodded and threw the lube tube to the front seat. He grabbed his own erection and placed it at his entrance, just the tip. He leaned over and kissed Johnny, biting his lip, as he let himself in, not all the way in, just enough for Johnny to get used to it.

He grabbed Johnny´s hand and pulled it over the Scott´s head, lacing their fingers, deepening in the kiss, as he trusted forward, his length filling Johnny completely.

It was painful, yes, but the pleasure was unbearable, and after a couple of minutes, the pain had disappeared, being replaced by unmeasurable waves of pleasure that traveled all the way around Johnny´s body.

The German´s situation wasn´t very different. He was enjoying it a lot. Johnny was very tight, and it felt amazing around his member, also the fact of being able to own his best friend´s body, letting him know what his true feelings were, even though he didn´t quite express them with words.

-How are you doing? – Robert asked

-Good – he answered

-All right, because I´m about to push myself all the way in

-I thought you were doing that already – Johnny looked at him

Robert raised an eyebrow and smirked, then pushed hard against his butt, reaching spots inside Johnny which felt amazing, the Scott let go of his hand and held Robert´s shoulders, as a loud moan filled the car.

The German started trusting faster, deeper, placing his hands at both sides of Johnny´s face to support his weight on his arms and bit on his own lip to unleash the pleasure he felt.

-You are so fucking tight – Robert confessed and let his hips lose control, managing to achieve a fast frenzy which started to make him feel numb

-Shut… up – Johnny barely managed to speak, as he was feeling too hot and over the edge with his captain´s movements, and his manhood pressing against the right spots

Robert opened his eyes and saw the sun fading behind the mountains, a beautiful view of the Bavarian fields.

-Johnny… - he said between pants – I… I´ve never told you what I feel…

But he stopped, shutting his eyes as he could feel his manhood ache on pleasure, knowing he was not going to last much longer.

-You what? – He asked, pressing his fingers on Robert´s back, trying to release the built up tension on his body

-I want you to touch yourself – he said – do it

Johnny obliged and placed one hand around his own dick, pulling on it fast as he felt his body begging to finish.

-Ah… fuck – he started moaning – Robert… don´t you fucking stop… - his moans became louder and his eyes shut, his nails scratching the German´s back

-Say… my name again… - Robert´s voice was also broken, trying to get a grip on himself and endure until Johnny came first

-Robert! You are… so big… - Johnny confessed and he threw his head back, arching his back

The Scottish slowed on his movements as he felt an amazing and warm feeling on his dick, moaning loudly and biting Rob´s shoulder as he came on his own hand, the warm cum falling to his body, and he kept trusting his hips against his captain´s length.

Hearing Johnny orgasm was enough to trigger Robert´s, so he had to close his eyes shut and moan discretely as he came deep inside Johnny, which felt tighter because of his body´s spasms.

Robert grabbed from the door and kept pushing inside him until he was out of cum, and then stopped, his hands taking Johnny´s cheeks and kissing him passionately as he came out from his body.

He sat and rested his back against the sit, trying to calm his breathing down. He looked at his partner, who was trying to get a grip on himself too. He smirked at him and helped him sit, watching the mess they did in the car.

-Fuck that was good – Robert said and started to get dressed – Gustav will have a fun time cleaning the car tonight

**The End**

Please review :D

_Cloy Jubilee~_


End file.
